


Spooksome Fools

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Ghosts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: "dave and john are ghost hunters. eridan, karkat, and sollux are constantly-bickering ghost boyfriends who nonetheless team up to prank the heck out of the two living boys who wandered into their house."





	Spooksome Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/gifts).




End file.
